


Show Me Something

by ViaLethe



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: Ariadne, and the various paths she could construct. A collection of 3 sentence fics.





	1. To Guide You Through

**Author's Note:**

> These are from various 3 sentence ficathons - prompts are included.
> 
> Ch 1 - Ariadne & Eames  
> Ch 2 - Ariadne/Cobb  
> Ch 3 - Ariadne/Arthur/Eames  
> Ch 4 - Ariadne/Mal

_Prompt: inception, ariadne, i was born with fire in my blood_

“Little Ariadne,” Eames chuckles, after her temper has once again flared up at poor Arthur, “so full of fire, our girl.”

_If you only knew what I've seen in dreams_ , she thinks, and _don't you know who I'm named for?_

She knows they're all just waiting, these men of hers, even if they don't; waiting for her to unwind the thread and give it a spark.


	2. Don't Look Down

_Prompt: inception | cobb/ariadne | i threw my hands in the air and said show me something, he said if you dare, come a little closer_

“Come on,” he says from the elevator, holding out his hand, but she _remembers_ this, she remembers what happened the last time, even if that was in a twisted dreamscape built of old memories and this is reality, solid and clean; she resists the urge to check, to reach into her pocket and wrap her fingers around her totem, even as they curl into a fist with wanting to.

Cobb notices – of course he notices, everything is details built on details to him – and steps forward, one hand on the doors, to say, “Ariadne, don't you want to create something new?”

She does; even though she knows the ground will drop out from under her feet, at least they'll be falling together.


	3. Broken as it Is

_Prompt: Inception, Arthur/Eames/Ariadne, chaos and order_

“Don’t feel you need to leave it too neat,” Eames says, leaning over her shoulder to peer more closely at her planned layout, his hand trailing over the back of her neck in a highly distracting fashion. “There’s a little something to be said for spontaneity.”

“Don’t listen to him,” Arthur says from her other side, predictable as clockwork, as her heartbeat thrumming in her ears whenever the three of them come together; she laughs to herself, and lets her boys entertain one another while she plans, and spins out her dream thread in perfect, balanced patterns, just as she’d always intended.


	4. Call it What You Want

_Prompt: Inception, Ariadne/Mal, labyrinths_

“She was good,” Cobb warns her, “very good.”

“A labyrinth can contain more than one monster,” Mal promises her in dreaming, in that rich, throaty voice of hers, dark eyes holding passion and promise and just a hint of madness.

“Let me out,” Mal whispers, red lips against the corner of Ariadne’s mouth and strong hands on her skin, and _let me dream_ , Ariadne prays, _just a little longer_.


End file.
